five_nights_in_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Lockjaw
Tortured Lockjaw is the main icon and a major antagonist who appeared in The Return To Freddy's 5: Story Mode '''before its cancellation. He also appeared in '''The Return To Freddy's 5: Unfinished Demo, The Return To Freddy's 5: Abandoned Demo, and The Return To Freddy's 5: Revival. He is a Torture Suit developed by Alison and is in Fazbear Inc. Afterward, an employee was stuffed and killed inside the suit. Appearance Tortured Lockjaw seems to look a lot like Lockjaw did in TRTF4, with a cylindrical head, a skinny body, and a black fedora hat with a white stripe on top of it. His eyes and mouth are like other Torture Suits, but with two rows of teeth (three including the last ones on his endoskeleton). His body is torn up with a few wires coming out of his shoulders and eye sockets. He has a black bow tie and sometimes holds a spear-like object, which is a stagger in his right hand. He has five spring lock fingers on each hand. An employee is killed inside Torture Lockjaw. In Abandoned Demo, his eyes looked a bit nightmare-ish. Behaviour Full Game In the full version of the game, Tortured Lockjaw would have first appeared on Floor 1 and attacked the player during his venture throughout the location. If the player encountered him in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he has moved to another area. If the player encounters Tortured Lockjaw at a fair distance from them, they had to hide under objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would have caused Torture Lockjaw to jumpscare the player, resulting inta game over. Tortured Lockjaw would have also appeared on Floor 2, with the same behavior and defense mechanics that he did from the previous floor, but in a much more aggressive way. Abandoned Demo In the Abandoned Demo of TRTF5, Tortured Lockjaw occasionally appears behind the player when they are close to the door, or when they are in the room with the empty Lockjaw and Kitty Suits. The player has to turn off the flashlight if they see it. It will eventually disappear. He seems to appear more often if the player bangs on the door and looks at the Lockjaw suit. If the player hides in the room with the Sally head and endoskeleton, and look behind them Tortured Lockjaw may be seen running by. It also sometimes appears peeking at the end of the hallway. Trivia * Unlike Lockjaw did in TRTF3 and TRTF4, Tortured Lockjaw will not be the main antagonist in TRTF5. * Tortured Lockjaw was confirmed to stab the player in the heart with his staff when he jumpscares the player. Tortured Kitty has also been confirmed to do this. * In the Abandoned Demo version of the game, Tortured Lockjaw seems to be quite buggy. If the player clicks on him when he appears in front of them, the player will travel through him and he will disappear. * You can click his nose on the main menu, which will cause him to play a honking sound. Gallery The Return To Freddy's 5: Story Mode Output_UqxqdN.gif|Tortured Lockjaw on the title screen Lockjaw Twitch.gif|Tortured Lockjaw twitching on the title screen Twitch.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's first part of twitching on the title screen Twitch2.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's second part of twitching on the title screen TortureLockjawMenu.png|Tortured Lockjaw on the Extras menu The Return To Freddy's 5: Unfinished Demo T.LockjawTitlescreen.gif|Tortured Lockjaw on the title screen Lockjawtitlescreen.png|Tortured Lockjaw twitching on the title screen Lockjawtitlescreen2.png|Tortured Lockjaw's twitch in an another way on the title screen Twitch3.gif|Tortured Lockjaw twitching crazy on the title screen Output_gsAcBi.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's peeking animation T.Lockjaw_Run.gif|Tortured Lockjaw's running animation TRTF 5 icon (1).jpg|Tortured Lockjaw on the Unfinished Demo and hint that this was the last icon that was made The Return To Freddy's 5: Abandoned Demo 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f full.jpg|Tortured Lockjaw on the old icon of TRTF 5:Abandoned Demo Trtfr.png|Tortured Lockjaw on the Abandoned Demo icon, replacing the old icon and is also called TRTF 5: Pre-realeases The Return To Freddy's 5: Revival Annotation 2020-02-07 210450.png|Tortured Lockjaw on the Extras Miscellaneous Torture Lockjaw.png|Tortured Lockjaw on the The Return To Freddy's Wikipedia with Frankburt and Fairytale Ty Jumpscares The Return To Freddy's 5: Story Mode Output.gif|Tortured Lockjaw attacking The Return To Freddy's 5: Unfinished Demo TortureLJ_Jump.gif|Tortured Lockjaw attacking The Return To Freddy's 5: Abandoned Demo EH.gif|Tortured Lockjaw attacking and also notice that the background is involved in his jumpscare The Return To Freddy's 5: Revival 3nqami.gif|Tortured Lockjaw attacking Miscellaneous LockJawJumpscareTest.gif|Tortured Lockjaw Jumpscare Test Category:Characters Category:Torture Suits Category:The Return To Freddy's